X1NMS
by Hessefan
Summary: La alteración era tan minúscula que no reparó en ella hasta que uno de los robots se la hizo ver. Antes de ajustar su sistema quería estudiarlo, intentar entender qué era lo que el equipo había hecho distinto para hacerlo tan similar a un ser humano. AU


**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Kubo. Algunas referencias son de Asimov.

**Advertencia**: AU (CF blanda).

* * *

><p><strong>Promtp<strong>: _Dry Martini._

**Dedicatoria**:_ como todo lo que hago últimamente en Bleach, va para FA._

* * *

><p><strong>X(1)N-MS<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue producto de una camada fallada. <em>Algo<em> en los cerebros positrónicos había sido alterado por un ligero error de cálculos que el hombre a cargo del proyecto no lograba comprender. Pero esta alteración era tan minúscula que no reparó en ella hasta que uno de los robots se la hizo ver. Para ese entonces la serie ya había sido puesta en el mercado y cada uno de esos robots fallados seguramente había encontrado un hogar en donde cumplir sus labores.

A ese en particular no había podido incluirlo en el pack porque era deliberadamente notable su mal funcionamiento. No acataba las órdenes y especialmente cometía errores ligeros —y a veces no tan leves— en su toma de decisiones.

Los robots estaban perfectamente preparados para desarrollar cualquier tipo de actividad que sus dueños les ordenaran, desde resolver cálculos matemáticos complejos a lavar la ropa; aunque esto dependía en gran medida del poder adquisitivo de su dueño y de cuánto estaba dispuesto a pagar. Por eso y a su vez había distintos tipos de modelos que cumplían determinadas funciones de acuerdo a las pretensiones del cliente. No era lo mismo diseñar un robot para las labores del campo, que para las labores hogareñas en una casa de la gran ciudad o para un hospital.

Por todo esto el grupo decidió dejar a ese particular robot en manos del científico a cargo de la compañía de _Robots y Elementos Afines_, con la finalidad de que lograse revertir el daño en los circuitos. Cada robot costaba su dinero y no podían empezar de cero sin derrochar sumas cuantiosas en el proceso. Por eso el descarte no era una opción.

Pero Kisuke no pudo tocarlo de buenas a primeras, y es que el susodicho había logrado llamar demasiado su atención. Antes de ajustar su sistema quería estudiarlo, intentar entender qué era lo que el equipo había hecho distinto para hacer un robot tan similar a un ser humano. Porque eso de ser rebelde, no acatar las normas y, por sobre todo, tomar decisiones erróneas, eran rasgos inherentes a los seres humanos.

…

1N-MS pronto tuvo un nombre y dejó de conocerse con el que había sido creado, el autor de dicho nombre había sido un niño con el que 1N-MS solía jugar a diario.

Kisuke Urahara estaba rodeado de robots que cumplían diferentes labores, pero ese en particular había sido su gran obsesión por los últimos cinco años. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, adquiría nuevos rasgos en su personalidad —de tenerla— que lo distanciaban de sus pares. Por ejemplo, una noche se acercó a su biblioteca profundamente conmovido por el detalle de que las mujeres tuvieran diferentes tamaños de pechos.

—Debería existir algo que permita tener una medida estándar. De esa forma las mujeres no se verían tan preocupada por esos detalles.

—Es verdad, pero sin diversidad no sería tan divertido. Además a los hombres les pasa algo parecido —al ver que no entendía su punto porque, claro, los hombres no tienen pecho, especificó—: con el pene.

—No, no —agitó una de sus manos robóticas, no le interesaba hablar del género masculino, para él el misterio era el género femenino, tan elegante, hermoso y llamativo—. Estamos hablando de pechos, señor. No me desvíe el tema.

Kisuke recordaba con gracias esa conversación mientras estaba sentado en el parque con el holograma frente a él y tratando de trabajar. Desvió su vista hasta donde 1N-MS conversaba animadamente con el crío. En su momento le había preguntado de dónde lo había conocido y por qué diantres lo invitaba a jugar a la casa. La respuesta a la primera pregunta la obtuvo de inmediato.

—Fui a comprar lo que me había pedido, señor, y ahí estaba él, con la nariz pegada al vidrio deseando obtener el último mini avión robot. El _deseo_ es algo que no entiendo. De haberlo _querido_, yo lo hubiera tomado, aunque por supuesto que un acto así es reprochable por la sociedad y es por eso que no entiendo con qué fin los humanos sienten emociones tan importunas como el _deseo_ si no podrán sublimarlo.

Pero para la segunda pregunta no había tenido respuesta. 1N-MS se había limitado a alzar los hombros. Kisuke llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que al robot le gustaba estar con el niño por mucho que manifestase cada vez que podía lo muy irritantes que sabían ser los niños sin siquiera proponérselo. Quizás con él aprendía mucho más del mundo, que encerrado en las paredes de su casa.

Fue en una de esas tantas tardes que escuchó del niño el nombre con el que tiempo después 1N-MS fue bautizado. Durante la cena Kisuke le preguntó a su compañero si estaba de acuerdo con el mote.

—Te ha dicho Kon. ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

El robot había asentido, agregando que el nombre provenía de la contracción de las palabras Kaizokou _Konpaku_ y que a él le hubiera gustado llamarse Kai, pero que Kon no estaba mal tampoco y que sin dudas era mejor que ser llamado "Miss", porque a decir verdad su verdadero nombre era MS-1N, pero al poco tiempo de congeniar con el científico logró convencerlo de invertir las letras.

Así que desde ese día pasó a llamarse sencillamente Kon. De esa forma tenía más autonomía y se diferenciaba de sus demás compañeros robotizados en algo. Kisuke no mantenía un lazo con el muchachito, más que nada porque siempre tenía mucho trabajo, pero llegó rápidamente a la conclusión que debía provenir de los distritos alejados del epicentro de la ciudad. Allí vivían familias carenciadas y especialmente muchos niños huérfanos. Que nadie reclamase que el crío se la pasara todo el día allí siendo tan pequeño no le llamaba la atención.

De vez en cuando le ofrecía algo para comer y tomar, de esa forma fue conociéndolo un poco mejor. Supo así que estaba en lo cierto, provenía del distrito 80 —el más alejado del epicentro— y que el color de sus cabellos anaranjados se debían a la mezcla de razas. No era un terrestre propiamente hablando, aunque sí nacido en el Planeta Tierra, era un jupiteriano. Los hombres y mujeres de ese Planeta tenían cabello color naranja por defecto y en consecuencia de un exceso de cinc en su dieta alimentaria. Uno creería que por eso —por el exceso de cinc— el cabello y la piel obtendrían tonalidades grisáceas, pero no, naranja era la tonalidad que adquiría el pelo. Era uno de los tantos enigmas de la ciencia moderna.

Por todo esto el jovencito era muy llamativo, pero en la Tierra y para esas alturas había bastante jupiterianos y seres provenientes de otros Planetas y satélites. La Tierra era un gran abanico que albergaba todo tipo de vida. Era un Mundo de paso, solían decir muchos.

A Kisuke no le costó notar que un lazo se estaba creando entre ambos, entre el niño y el robot. Y más contemplaba a Kon, menos lograba entenderlo. Estudiaba su cerebro cada noche tratando de recrear artificialmente el mismo error, pero durante esos cinco años no había logrado sacar nada en limpio. Kon se comportaba como un humano, sencillamente. Sentía, se lamentaba y sufría como uno. Podía tener altibajos de humor y hasta razonar de una manera errónea motivado por emociones que el mismo Kon a veces no comprendía.

Con el tiempo hasta Kisuke olvidaba que era un simple robot y con el tiempo también dejó de buscar motivos. Se concentró en los proyectos que su equipo tenía por delante. Varias veces le habían reprendido perder el tiempo con el robot fallado que atender lo que, como presidente del proyecto, debía atender.

Los años pasaron, siguieron recibiendo reportes sobre la camada de robots fallados, pero hubo un suceso que marcó un antes y un después en la historia de la compañía.

Los cinco robots que habían salido mal de fábrica y vuelto a ser reparados una y otra vez quebraron las leyes que los regían. Por ese motivo y en poco tiempo se llegó a decir que estos robots en particular simbolizaban un peligro para la humanidad.

Eran sólo cinco, pero ¿qué pasaría si en verdad eran más de cinco? ¿Qué pasaría si el error se volviese a cometer y con una camada mucho más grande? Se produjo una crisis a escala casi mundial por tan sólo esos cinco robot que el Rey dio la orden estricta de que cada robot fabricado desde esa fecha hacia atrás, estuviera fallado o no, fuera destruido y desmantelado por la compañía que le había dado vida.

Kisuke respetaba al rey y acataba sus órdenes. Sabía que estaba en ese cargo por méritos que le valían el puesto, la gente lo elegía por cualidades humanitarias, por el trabajo labrado en pos de una mejor calidad de vida, por ser una persona justa y recia. Los reyes eran auténticos pacifistas, filántropos o utópicos. Por todo esto no podía ni debía desconfiar de su juicio; y si bien fue fácil localizar a la mayoría de los robots, pronto se realizó una caza sistematizada de estos con el fin de que todos fueran destruidos por mucho que a sus dueños les costase entregarlos por voluntad propia. Aprendido el error, suponían que los robots a venir serían mejores y sin fallas. La gente perjudicada fue indemnizada y el taller de Robots y Elementos Afines se vio atestado de prototipos viejos listos para ser destruidos.

Cada robot tenía un número de serie que lo identificaba, incluso estaban apuntados en el Registro Mundial De No Terrestres. Debían pasar por la pantalla de las pequeñas computadoras el número de serie extraído del cerebro positrónico de cada robot para que estos datos fueran recogidos por la computadora madre del Registro Mundial y así comprobar el cese de sus actividades y borrarlo de los archivos. De esa forma el robot ya no existía, no era más que chatarra.

Pero faltaba uno; faltaba Kon.

…

El niño ya no era más un niño, pero el robot seguía portando el mismo aspecto desde el día que fue creado. Kon miró a su creador con una expresión tan humana que partió al científico en dos; era evidente que lograba entender el significado de lo que le había explicado, pero Kisuke necesitó preguntarlo de todos modos.

—Entiendes, ¿no? Debo desactivarte…

—No lo va a permitir, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico apretando el vaso con agua que le habían ofrecido minutos antes—Digo, no va a matar a Kon…

—Kon no es una vida propiamente hablando.

—Pero usted lo ve —argumentó el joven—, usted mismo lo está viendo ahora. Él no quiere ser desactivado.

—¿Kon? —El científico miró al susodicho esperando por sus palabras.

—No entiendo muy bien los motivos del Rey para desactivarnos a todos, sin embargo sí entiendo muy bien que es su responsabilidad acatar la orden.

—Eso no me responde nada —terció el científico con una sonrisa afligida.

—Acaso, ¿puede desobedecer las órdenes del Rey? —Fue la pregunta retórica del robot, extraño era ver a un robot haciendo preguntas retóricas, pero Kon siempre había sido así. Distinto—. Entonces lo que yo no entiendo es para qué me lo pregunta si tiene un sólo camino.

Ichigo Kurosaki golpeó la mesa con los puños poniéndose de pie. ¿Para eso le había pedido Urahara que se quedase a oír lo que tenía que decirle a Kon?

—Es injusto. Kon, ¿quieres seguir viviendo? Es decir, ¿quieres seguir existiendo? —Lo miró, sin recibir respuesta a cambio—¿No me dijiste la semana pasada que estabas cansado de estar encerrado, que querías salir a conocer el mundo, los otros distritos?

—¿Es verdad eso Kon? —preguntó Kisuke, sorprendido. Como si no hubiera creído jamás en todos esos años que el robot hubiera tenido esos deseos. Después de todos los robots se quedaban junto a su amo hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin cuestionar lo que debían hacer. Y por supuesto no conocían de "deseos".

—La verdad es que sí —confesó—, me preocupa la idea de dejar de funcionar, pero… sólo veo que hay un camino posible.

—A decir verdad… —murmuró Kisuke sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a proponer—, estos últimos diez años estuvimos desarrollando un prototipo de robots capaces de asemejarse visualmente a los humanos. Pero el Rey prohibió el proyecto —antes de que le preguntaran las razones, él mismo las reveló—, ningún humano se sentiría tranquilo caminando por la calle sabiendo que cualquier persona que vea comprando en un puesto pueda ser en verdad un robot y no una persona propiamente hablando. Temen que les tengan miedo, más ahora luego de lo que pasó con la camada fallada.

Porque si un robot se parecía a lo que era justamente, la gente sabría diferenciarlo muy bien. Podían ver sus circuitos encendidos y el color del metal con el que habían sido fabricados, hasta incluso la marca de la compañía.

—No entiendo —dijo Kurosaki con sinceridad.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros tres, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kisuke antes de empezar a hablar.

En resumidas palabras, para no ahogar a los otros dos con términos científicos que no iban al caso, les explicó que había estado pensando en un plan, plan que incluía este prototipo nuevo de robots tan semejante a los humanos.

—El asunto es que el proyecto no llegó a buen puerto —miró al jovencito—, por ese motivo es necesario que yo tenga un recipiente. Algo de lo qué valerme para hacer la carcasa. Un modelo. —Elevó un dedo resaltando lo más importante—Pero ese no es el único obstáculo, el asunto será incluirlo en el registro de personas vivas.

—Por lo poco que entiendo —confesó el joven—, necesita el registro de alguien que esté muerto. Para usar su credencial —era sabido que todo estaba almacenado en la computadora madre. Cada persona que nacía y vivía era apuntada al registro. De esa forma se sabía con exactitud cuántas personas habían en la Tierra, cuantos robots e incluso animales. Una ligera alteración como una persona de más sería muy fácil de distinguir para la máquina.

—No me sirve que esté muerto. Después de todo en el distrito Rukon hay muchas personas que no están verdaderamente registradas y eso a la computadora madre se le ha escapado —explicó el científico—, no es un método tan infalible como la gente cree, Kurosaki-kun.

—¿Entonces? —intervino Kon.

—Necesito el modelo, además alguien vivo con el que puedas compartir su credencial, alguien que no sea yo porque soy una persona pública.

—Yo —murmuró Kurosaki entendiendo el fin del científico. Para eso le había pedido que se quedase a oír lo que tenía que contarle al robot.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Kurosaki-kun?

El chico no tardó más de un segundo en pensarlo. Miró a Kon y luego al científico asintiendo con vehemencia.

—Sólo prométeme que el día de mañana no te convertirás en una figura importante del planeta —bromeó el científico—, nada de llamar la atención, Kurosaki.

—No entiendo muy bien cómo es todo —dijo el robot—, pero si eso me va a dar la posibilidad de seguir funcionando, estoy de acuerdo.

De esa forma Kisuke empezó a trabajar a contra reloj. Tenía una fecha estipulada para acabar con el trabajo de desmantelar a todos los robots y no podía pasarse de ella. Todas las noches ocupaba el taller principal junto al chico humano creando la carcasa que serviría como recipiente. Escaneaba el cuerpo de Ichigo, copiando cada célula y cada rasgo distintivo que luego el holograma se encargaba de formar. Así la "piel" artificial que recubriría el cuerpo metálico del robot estuvo lista luego de varias noches. Esa era la parte fácil, la parte difícil era lograr el cometido de insertar el número de serie del robot con el fin de que el Registro lo diera por destruido.

No era nada difícil para un científico como Kisuke crear una placa muy similar, pero siempre se corría el riesgo de ser atrapado, y por el cargo que ostentaba podía ser condenado al exilio. No había peor castigo que acabar en la Prisión Lunar. Llevaba su nombre precisamente porque los reos eran llevados a la parte oscura de la Luna, coloquialmente conocido como Las Noches por ese detalle. Siempre era de noche en esa zona de la luna, porque a fin de cuentas era una prisión móvil. La luz del sol no llegaba y la temperatura hacía imposible la vida.

Por ese motivo Kisuke no cantó victoria antes de tiempo y esperó pacientemente el llamado de la encargada del Registro Mundial de No Terrestres. La tarde que estaba haciendo sus maletas para abandonar la Tierra por precaución, recibió la llamada.

Unohana era una mujer muy astuta que sabía encontrar irregularidades hasta en lo más inverosímil, como podía ser una huella alterada o una aleación forzosa del metal. Ella era la encargada de que el registro funcionara correctamente y a eso se dedicaba. Ningún hacker o científico podía pasarla por encima.

—Supongo que sabes por qué te llamo yo personalmente.

—¿Por qué te encanta hablar conmigo? —Coqueteó con ella mientras cerraba la maleta. Había mantenido el intercomunicador cerrado para que no viera sus movimientos.

—No sé por qué motivo siempre que hay irregularidades en el sector de Tecnología tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Será porque soy el presidente a cargo de la compañía? —dijo burlón, pensando en su interior "al menos lo era".

—Supe que has dejado el cargo, me gustaría saber los motivos aunque esa no es la razón de la llamada —no le dio siquiera tiempo a que le explicase—, hay ciertas irregularidades en la última placa enviada.

—¿Irregularidades? Ha de ser porque se trataba de un robot único —respondió tan rápidamente que se reprendió por ello. Debía haber hecho una ligera pausa para simular que estaba pensando las razones. De otra forma parecía estar diciendo algo que había practicado sabiendo de antemano cual sería la pregunta.

—Es parte del G-5, la camada fallada. Sin embargo la computadora determinó que el material con el que estaba hecha la placa no era el mismo que los demás. Sabes que es muy sensible y reconoce enseguida elementos externos.

—Ya te digo, ha de ser porque este fue un robot fallado, pese a ser de la misma camada.

—Pero todos lo eran.

—Sí, pero este estaba… más fallado —hizo hincapié en lo mismo como si en verdad no le estuviera prestando atención a la conversación.

—Me gustaría leer el informe completo, ¿serías tan amable de enviármelo?

—Con mucho gusto, Unohana-san —sonrió el científico dejando el pasaje sobre la maleta una vez que lo encontró y buscando los discos correspondientes—, se lo enviaré en unos minutos, si no le molesta que me tarde un poco.

—Adiós, Urahara —la mujer cortó la comunicación antes de suspirar.

Kisuke se aseguró de que la llamada había finalizado, se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, fantaseando obsesivamente con la posibilidad de que lo estuvieran investigando. En cuanto la pantalla mostró la imagen de la periodista del canal que había puesto minutos antes de establecer contacto con la mujer supo que era hora de activar los huesos.

Dio con los discos y sumó la información detallada del robot conocido como 1N-MS, incluyó cada uno de sus circuitos y las irregularidades en él para dar cuenta de que en realidad era un robot diferente a los otros más allá de pertenecer a la misma camada. Quizás con eso Unohana se sintiese conforme y aceptaría que la placa podía ser distinta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de estudios hechos sobre su cerebro artificial.

…

—Bien —dijo el científico admirando su última creación—, ahora eres formalmente Kurosaki Ichigo.

—No —terció el robot de pie junto a lo que cualquiera llamaría su gemelo—, yo soy Kon.

—Pero serás yo ante los demás —aclaró el jupiteriano.

—Quiero ser Kon —espetó con energía.

—Eres Kon —asintió Urahara resignado—, pero en los registros eres Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿vale? No dejes que nunca te atrape ninguna autoridad. Si intentan pasar tus huellas dactilares no habrá problemas, el tema es con la prueba ocular y sanguínea… sabrán que no eres humano y mucho menos Kurosaki-kun.

El científico los acompañó hasta la puerta trasera del taller, apenas comenzaba a clarear el día. Un nuevo comienzo para el robot que debió haber sido destruido, y un nuevo comienzo también para él. En el campo abierto Kurosaki reparó en el detalle.

—¿Se va? —miró al paso el maletín.

—Debo hacerlo —sonrió el científico—, no es por simple miedo a una represalia cuando se den cuenta de que alteré los archivos, porque sé que tarde o temprano lo harán —se encogió de hombros—, es que ya no tengo nada más para darle a los terrestres.

—¿A qué se refiere? Todo el mundo dice que usted es el mejor científico que tiene la Tierra.

—Me halaga, pero siendo verdad o no aquí no puedo avanzar —negó con la cabeza, como si la idea le afligiese—, por muy brillante que sea, la gente no quiere aprovecharse de eso. Le teme al cambio y al progreso. ¿Para qué plantear proyectos que sé que tarde o temprano los cancelarán?

—¿Y adónde irá? —Investigó Kon elevando las cejas, en un gesto muy distinto al que solía tener su par. Él suavizaba las facciones de Ichigo, en cambio el muchachito solía ser más adusto.

—No lo sé… alguna galaxia lejana. Lo más lejos posible de este Planeta.

Kon bajó la vista al suelo en un gesto demasiado humano que reflejaba no sólo tristeza sino un cóctel de emociones difícil de precisar. El científico posó una mano en su hombro y le regaló una afable sonrisa.

Él también lo iba a extrañar, habían pasado los últimos diecisiete años juntos. Kisuke había sido como un padre para él, uno que le había enseñado a comportarse como un humano.

—Tú no puedes salir de este planeta, Kon —No pasaría por los registros, eso lo tenían en claro los tres—, así que es imposible llevarte conmigo. Pero tienes la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida y de conocer este Planeta al menos. Quizás, con suerte, dentro de cien años las leyes y el miedo de los humanos a los robots cambien. Por el momento esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte.

—¿Y por qué? —Cuestionó el robot con calma—¿Por qué lo hace? —No entendía por qué a veces los humanos lo arriesgaban todo o eran capaces de tiraban años de sacrificios por la borda en pos a personas o pensamientos; comprendían lo que era el cariño porque él creía sentirlo por su padre.

—Porque eres el error más bello que jamás he creado y no quiero verte destruido. Tú querías vivir, con todo lo que implica vivir, así que hazlo —Movió la cabeza saludándolo y siguió su camino, elevando un brazo para despedirse así del joven humano.

En el fondo sabían que sería la última vez que se verían los tres.

…

Los años pasaron y en el nuevo Planeta que Kisuke Urahara había elegido para pasar sus últimos días —siendo un científico más entre una docena— llegó la noticia de que en el Planeta Tierra había ascendido un nuevo Rey. Cuando leyó el nombre no pudo evitar carcajear. ¿No le había dicho a Kurosaki Ichigo que pasara lo más desapercibido posible? Pero bueno, rescataba que siendo el nuevo Rey podía cambiar las leyes para favorecer a Kon.

Sin embargo cuando le pidió a su nuevo robot una lámina de los noticieros del Planeta se quedó boquiabierto. La imagen había llegado con retraso pues no era fácil establecer contacto con tanta distancia, pero en cuanto vio al nuevo Rey supo que no se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Habían pasado los años suficientes para que Kisuke viera cada mañana en el espejo a un viejo arrugado y canoso. Por eso no le costaba imaginar al joven que había conocido en esa época, en casi las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo en el Kurosaki Ichigo que veía a través de la lámina no había una sola arruga. Ni una.

El autentico Ichigo Kurosaki había muerto poco después de que él abandonara la Tierra, pero Kon siguió adelante con la vida prestada del joven; no obstante Kisuke jamás se preguntó cómo 1N-MS había logrado pasar desapercibido, porque era evidente que se las había ingeniado para hacerlo. Le sobraba inteligencia para lograrlo; además los robots no conocían la muerte salvo, claro, que fueran desactivados —casi siempre por sus dueños al adquirir un modelo más nuevo— o que algo dejase de funcionar de improviso, pero lo cierto es que los mismos robots saben cuando sus circuitos han de ser cambiados.

No supo si inquietarse por los habitantes del Planeta Tierra o largarse a reír. Ya estaba viejo para preocuparse por la gente, así que optó por echarse a reír. Porque a un Rey se lo elije por sus cualidades, no se le cuestiona y no se lo derroca; y no pudo evitar regodearse con la idea de que Kon ocupase ese cargo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Qué dirían los recelosos terrestres si supieran que su nuevo, justo y amado Rey era en verdad un robot?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sí, ya sé… mucho Asimov. Mea culpa.<em>

Razones del X(1)N-MS (porque no sólo R2D2 y 3CPO tienen un nombre _cool_ (?)):

En realidad Kon fue el primer prototipo de esa camada fallada, pero como era tan especial, le quitaron el número porque era imposible determinar si había sido en verdad el primero, el del medio o el último. Originalmente se llamaba 1, pero pasó a ser X, porque el 0 tampoco conformaba a Urahara. Después de todo "X" se ajustaba mejor, puesto que no era ni el principio, ni el final. Era un número equis. Tanto escándalo para después decirle sencillamente One. (Además "Number one" es uno de los ost de Bleach que más me gustan XD)

M-S es un juego de y viene de Soul y Modified. Por eso el fic hace mención de que el nombre verdadero de Kon en realidad era MS-N(1)X. Leyéndolo al revés como lo hacen los japoneses sería "Alma modificada número uno" o "Alma modificada número equis". En inglés se escucharía muy raro el nombre de Kon, algo así como One en(d) (un final). Miss (que este "miss" puede hacer alusión tanto a señorita como a error) por eso Kon no quería ser llamado MS, no obstante Ichigo le resolvió el drama existencial que le creaba su propio nombre acortando "alma modificada" o "compactada" en japonés.

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_15 de febrero de 2012_


End file.
